poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationships
This article details the various close relationships explored throughout Pooh's Adventures and other spin-offs, including best friends, romances, student-teacher relationships, rivalries, arch-enemies and family relationships Best friendships Winnie the Pooh and co./Ash, Misty, and Brock Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore traveled to the Pokémon World to look for an old friend of Christopher Robin's Ash Ketchum and met him along his friends Pikachu, Misty and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! and Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. And together they went to New Island and put a stop to Mewtwo's evil plan until he is redeemed by Ash's actions. Since then Ash and Pikachu have reunited with them when they joined the the Chinese Imperial Army in Pooh's Adventures of Mulan. Now he and Misty and Brock formed a strong bond with Pooh and his friends and go on many adventure together during their Pokémon journey. Ash shows very protective to Pooh and his friends. Tigger loves to play with Pikachu and finds him funny. Misty is very fond with Piglet. Rabbit and Brock show each other a great respect but much to Rabbit and Misty's annoyance Brock can always shows his "way" with girls. Ash and his friends always gave Eeyore's comfort when he's always and gets along with him. Winnie the Pooh and co./Lincoln and his sisters Winnie the Pooh and co./Littlefoot and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish Winnie the Pooh and co./Simba Winnie the Pooh and co./Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa are good friends of Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore. It appears that they get along we with Timon and Pumbaa quite well as they help them take care Simba when he was a cub. Since then, Timon and Pumbaa goes on their own adventures and sometimes join Pooh and the gang on their adventures. Winnie the Pooh and co./The Digidestined Winnie the Pooh and co./The Mane Six Winnie the Pooh and co./Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./Alex and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private Winnie the Pooh and co./Lightning McQueen Winnie the Pooh and co./Mater Winnie the Pooh and co./Cruz Ramirez Winnie the Pooh and co./Aladar and his family Winnie the Pooh and co./Green Ranger Winnie the Pooh and co./Korra and her friends Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Power Rangers Woody Woodpecker and Ttark Ash Ketchum and Hiro (T&F) Lightning McQueen and Dusty Crophopper Ariel and Littlefoot Twilight Sparkle and Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) Tino Tonitini and Squire Flicker Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Pollie Pi, Karen Rooney and McKenzie Fox Olie Polie and Billy Bevel Aqua, Terra and Ventus Cyd Ripley and Shelby Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Cream the Rabbit Lilo Pelekai and Cream the Rabbit Mario and Sonic Tails and Luigi Peach and Amy Rose Ash Ketchum & Yugi Moto Ash Ketchum & Seto Kaiba Yugi Moto and Lilo & Stitch Yugi Moto and Gladion Sector V Kids Next Door and Powerpuff Girls Lilo's Ohana and Power Rangers Tomax Oliver and Sora, Donald & Goofy Tomax Oliver & Mickey Mouse Tomax Oliver & Sonic Heroes Tomax Oliver & Lilo's Ohana Spider-Man & Black Cat Spider-Man, Black Cat, and The X-Men Aisling and Moonlight Shimmer Ash Ketchum & Lightning McQueen Ash Ketchum & Miguel Rivera Emerl & Philmac Mark EVO & N.A.N.O. Ash and Miguel are best friends. Throughout the movie, Ash teaches Miguel that family always comes first. He also teaches the Rivera family that the power of music, love and forgiveness can lead to unexpected results. At the end of the movie, the Riveras blessed Ash's wisdom and he and his friends are always welcomed to them. Romantic relationships Mewtwo and The Good Fairy Bowser and Mistress 9 Bowser Junior and Ranamon Bowser Junior and Azula Darth Maul & Azula Ash Ketchum & Serena Ash Ketchum & May Ash Ketchum & Dawn Ash Ketchum & Lillie Cilan & Mallow Spectra Phantom & Misty Richie and Rini Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer Boba Fett and Moonlight Shimmer Zordon and Palutena Austin Moon & Ally Dawson Lela & Tanner Rapunzel & Flynn Rider Aqua & Ventus Dez Wade & Carrie Li Showron & Sakura Avalon Li Showron & Lilo Pelekai Stitch & Angel Tomax Oliver & Elena Validus Mario & Peach Luigi & Daisy Gonzales Mario & Rosalina Sonic & Amy Sonic & Sally Tails & Cosmo Shadow & Cream Shadow & Rouge Torque & Lilac Numbuh 4 & Numbuh 3 Numbuh 1 & Numbuh 362 Numbuh 2 & Numbuh 5 Numbuh 274 & Violet Parr Ben Valorheart & Twilight Sparkle Soarin & Rainbow Dash Dexter & Blossom Scorpio (Experiment 627) & Vivian Tommy Oliver & Kimberly Hart Zack Taylor & Trini Kwan Inuyasha & Kagome Miroku & Sango Shippo & Nina Tucker Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell Buster & Babs Bunny Plucky Duck & Shirley the Loon Hamton J. Pig & Fifi La Fume Hamton J. Pig & Priscilla Pig Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga Naruto Uzumaki and Misaki Suzuhara Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Korra and Mako Ben Tennyson & Julie Makimoto Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson Seto Kaiba & Kikyo Mokuba Kaiba & Hatoko Kobayashi Littlefoot & Ali Drew & Miette Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse Donald Duck & Daisy Duck Goofy & Clarabelle Cow Goofy & Sylvia Oswald the Lucky Rabbit & Ortensia the Cat Max Goof & Roxanne Phineas & Isabella Trent & Gwen Duncan & Courtney John Smith & Pocahontas John Rolfe & Pocahontas John Rolfe & Clair Bentley & Penelope: What happened in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time is outrageous, intolerable and absolutely unnecessary! Penelope should NOT have become a villain in the first place! For that, I am seeing to it that Bentley and Penelope are brought back together! Ragna the Bloodedge & Serenity Wheeler Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue Renji Abarai & Rukia Kuchiki Spider-Man & Mary Jane Watson Student-Teacher relationships Mewtwo and Master Splinter Ahsoka Tano and Darth Vader Elsa and Darth Vader Aisling and Darth Vader Power Rangers and Zordon Pit and Palutena Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter Batman and Darkwing Duck Batman and Green Ranger Mewtwo and Korra Darth Vader and Zordon Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer Shadow the Hedgehog and Master Splinter Aang and Lilo Pelekai Zuko and Lilo Pelekai Katara and Lilo Pelekai Toph Beifong and Lilo Pelekai Goku & Sonic the Hedgehog Vegeta & Shadow the Hedgehog Trunks Briefs & Silver the Hedgehog Yugi Moto & Ash Ketchum: Yugi would teach Ash how to play Duel Monsters. Riku & Tomax Oliver: Riku would naturally help Tomax to control powers of darkness, so that Tomax can be able to wield the Sword of Darkness easily without being corrupted. Ash and Goku Philmac and Emerl: Rivalry relationships Scrooge McDuck and Mr. Krabs Gmerl and Philmac Ash Ketchum & Alain Ash Ketchum & Gladion Ash Ketchum & Yugi Moto Yugi Moto & Seto Kaiba May & Drew Serena & Shauna Shauna & Miette Goku & Vegeta Sonic & Shadow Sonic & Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust Mewtwo and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Mewtwo and Shadow the Hedgehog Arch-Enemies relationships Bowser and Zordon Mewtwo and Bowser Aisling and Bowser Junior Good Fairy and Mistress 9 Mewtwo and Jafar Korra and Azula Tigger and Shere Khan Rainbow Dash and Starscream Brian Griffin and the Dazzlings Peter Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken Sora and Lord Zedd Gustavo and Hawk Sasuke Uchiha and Lord Zedd Emerl and Xenon Onslaught Philmac and Dark the Unknown Mark EVO and Chaos Emerl Replica Philmac and Xenon Onslaught Emerl and Dark the Unknown Family relationships Misty and Cinderella Starlight Glimmer and Lightning McQueen Mistress 9 and Ghetsis Ash Ketchum and April O'Neil The Digidestined and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Kitty Katswell and Hanah Streaker Ginger Grant and Liv Rooney Bowser and Dark Specter Bowser Junior and the Koopalings Gladion and Lillie Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Cream the Rabbit and Judy Hopps: Judy is Cream's favorite aunt, and Cream is Judy's beloved niece. Judy Hopps and Buttercream Sunday Twilight Sparkle and Nyx Seto Kaiba, Kikyo, Mokuba Kaiba and Roku Kaiba (formerly known as Six) Littlefoot and Dink (both characters are cousins) Rabbit and Mr. Herriman Misty and Frankie Foster Ashi and Aisling Ashi and Mewtwo: Mewtwo is Ashi's adopted father. While he's not romantically in love with the Good Fairy, they both agreed to raise her just like how they do with Aisling. Ashi and Good Fairy: The Good Fairy is Ashi's adopted mother. While she's not romantically in love with Mewtwo, they both agreed to raise her just like how they do with Aisling. Ashi and Zordon Category:Details in crossovers